Sakura and the Lovely Transfer Student
Sakura and the Lovely Transfer Student (さくらと素敵な転校生, Sakura to Sutekina Tenkōsei) is the 4th episode of Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc. Summary At breakfast, Sakura Kinomoto isn't her usual cheerful self. Touya Kinomoto makes her some pancakes. He tells her that she needs to eat more vegetables so that she can grow big and strong. Sakura isn't a fan of this. Sakura heads to school where she tells her friends about what Touya did. The teacher arrives and tells them to take their seats because they have a new student. The new student is a girl named Akiho Shinomoto. Sakura and Tomoyo Daidouji both agree that she's very pretty. Sakura hopes that they can be friends. Sakura and Tomoyo bring Akiho along to have lunch with their group of friends. They learn that Akiho is from Hong Kong but has also lived in France, Italy, England, and Germany. She is very gullible like Syaoran Li and Sakura. Sakura shows Akiho where the faculty office is. Along the way, Sakura and Akiho talk about Sakura's friends and how nice they are. Sakura says they are alike because of their last names sort of sounding alike. Akiho says she wants to be friends with Sakura and Sakura agrees to be her friend. Akiho goes to Japanese class with Sakura and Tomoyo. She feels like there is a lot that she doesn't understand. Tomoyo tells her that she'll help her. Sakura gets called to go up to the board and solve a problem. She stands there nervously unsure of what to write. Luckily, what she writes down is right. As she walks back to her desk, she looks out the window and sees a tree pulling its roots loose from the ground. She thinks she just imagined it but then other trees begin to do it as well. She keeps yelling in class as a result of what she sees. Tomoyo tells the teacher that Sakura isn't feeling good. The teacher excuses them and tells them to go to the health office. Sakura tells Tomoyo about the trees and what she saw them doing. They agree that it might be a new card. Tomoyo dresses Sakura in a new costume. She brought one just in case along with her camera. Sakura notices that the trees are trying to leave school grounds. She summons out her staff and pulls out her cards. She uses the Siege card to trap the trees. The trees bang against the walls trying to escape. The walls look like they're going to break. She pulls the Aqua card out and uses it to flood the container. She manages to secure a new card. That card is called Action. Tomoyo is upset because she didn't get to record it. Sakura goes to visit Yue. She tells him that she was afraid that someone would see her capture the card and use magic. Yue asks what this new card can do. Sakura uses it and it makes their tea glasses move. Yue says that he can't feel any magic coming from it but Sakura is still able to use it with her staff. Yue changes back into Yukito. Yukito says that one day he'd like to meet his other half. He asks Sakura if she's talked to her brother but she says no. Syaoran calls her and asks what Yue that of the card. She tells him what Yue told her. She asks Syaoran, since he's living alone, if she could make his lunch for him. He says yes. He also tells her to call him if anything unusual happens. He tells her also that she can call anytime she likes. Syaoran hangs up and calls Eriol Hiiragizawa. He tells Eriol about the new student at school. He asks if anything else has happened so Syaoran tells him about the new card. Eriol tells him that he knows it's hard to for him to not help Sakura but it's not the time. Syaoran says that he came back to Japan to be ready for when that time comes. Featured Cards Clear Cards *Siege *Aqua *Action (Debut) Cards Used *Siege *Aqua *Action Cards Sealed *Action Featured Clothes and Costumes *Pastel Lotus Costume Quotes *'Touya': You used to say you'd grow as tall as an electric pole, right? Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Clear Card Arc